Taking Over The School
by bryzness
Summary: On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Taking over the School

A fan fiction story

Disclaimer – Roses are red, violets are blue, and I don't own Twilight and neither do you!! *sigh*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Summary- Edward and Bella are outcasts at the Forks High School. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley are the popular girls, and they never lose an opportunity to ridicule the outcasts. One day, Edward and Bella, who are best friends, decide enough is enough, and take matters into their own hands. What happens when they decide to give themselves a makeover with the help of their newly-arrived-in-Forks cousins?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- Enough is Enough!!

(Bella PoV)

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Dead-ward **(Edward)** and The Bell. Don't you know that the table especially reserved for the only two dorks in this cafeteria is way over there, and this is the popular table? Maybe this is too hard for your thick skull to absorb. Now, get away from here, and don't contaminate our table! Sheesh, don't you know even basic manners?" Lauren Mallory's snotty voice cut through my conversation with my best friend, Edward Cullen. I stood up, turned slowly and glared at her. "And why exactly must we move away from here? I don't see _your_ name carved onto this table," I retorted. It was the first day of our junior year, and as usual, Lauren and her cronies, including Jessica Stanley, (who was my first friend in the big bad world of high school, but who ditched me at the last moment and joined the "popular group") never lost an opportunity to insult us, the only two dorks in Forks High School. But not this year. This year I was determined to stand up for my self. But now alas, alas, my dream crashed around my feet. Edward tugged gently on my sleeve and steered me away from the table.

"Why did you do that, Edward? Why didn't you let me stand up for myself?" I asked him, a bit annoyed. "Don't you see, Bella? Infuriating the so called queen of the school on the first day is not a good idea. It's only going to get worse as the year goes on!" he said.

I sighed. He had me, and by his smile, he knew it. The rest of the day passed quickly. I didn't have any classes with Lauren, thankfully, but I still had to endure Trig with Jessica, although she didn't sit next to me. Most of my classes were with Edward. As we walked home through the light drizzle, Edward asked, "Can I come over to your house today? We'll go over our classes together." I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You know you can come over anytime you want, you don't even have to ask!" "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just checking." He laughed and his bright green eyes sparkled. The wind blew our hair onto our faces, and we walked more quickly, not wanting to get caught in the downpour. Our houses were really close to each other, only a five minute walk to and fro. When we stopped at the front porch of my house I asked him, "So what time do you want to come over? I'll have some of my world – famous cookies ready by then." "Ummm….. I guess at around five?" he ran a hand through his wet bronze hair. "OK, then, five. Bye!" I smiled at him and then quickly stepped inside my warm house. My boots squeaked as I dumped my bag and went to the bathroom. Charlie was at work and probably wouldn't be back until ten. He was the police chief in the small town of Forks, where I shifted after spending about sixteen years with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona. I never regretted this decision after Edward became my friend. Before that, I was spiraling downwards in depression as first, Jessica left me stranded and second, I become an outcast at our school. Edward pulled me together and the two of us battled our way through freshman and sophomore year. I was on my way to the kitchen when suddenly the phone rang and made me jump. I scowled and went to pick it up.

"Hello! Bella, is that you?" I recognized my mother's familiar voice and quickly reassured her. "Yes, Mom, it's me. How are you? I haven't heard from you in such a long time!"

"I'm absolutely fine; Phil has been busy with his team. Any way, I have got some good news for you! Phil was my mother's new husband. He was a bit young in my opinion, but who was I to say anything?

"What good news?"

"Oh Bella, you wouldn't believe it! You know your cousins, Alice and Rosalie? Well, they've got summer holidays right now so I asked them to come over to Forks and give you some company! You all had hit it off so perfectly the first time, I thought that maybe you would like to see them again, after all they live in New York-

"WHAT!!!!!!" I shrieked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey every one! How do you like this new story? Yay or Nay ?? Please, please read and review, only then will I write a new chapter. **

**Can you guess who the cousins are? Send your guesses to me too!**

**And please don't be too harsh, this is only my second fanfic!**

**: ) Cullensroc :) truly they do! : )**

**(READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!!! New chapter!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put my story on alerts! This is for you! **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight, but when I have the $$ I'll buy it from SM!! **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

(Edward's PoV)

I trudged through the sheeting rain towards my house, already day dreaming of Bella's cookies. That girl was an excellent cook, second only to my mother, Esme, in her cooking ability. When I reached the door of my house, I saw a note taped to the door, saying '_Edward, I've gone out with some of my friends. I may not be home until night, so make yourself comfortable, and go over to Bella's if you want. Esme.' _ I reached up, unhooked the key and opened the door. When I stepped inside, a blast of heat hit me full in the face. I went up to my room, dropped my bag on the floor and lay down on the bed. I was halfway asleep, may be more, when the phone rang. I jumped, my eyes opening, and then muttering to myself, I went to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Edward! It's me! Guess what just happened!" a slightly familiar voice rang through the receiver. "You who?" I asked, bemused.

"Your cousin, Emmett, you stupid mutt!" the voice boomed back.

Oh."Hi! What's so urgent?" Emmett Cullen and his brother Jasper lived in New York, so I didn't see them very often. The last time I had seen them was when I was around eleven years old, six long years ago.

"We're coming to Forks for the summer!"

"WHAT!!Really? I can't believe it! Esme and Carlisle will be so happy!" I said.

"Yeah! Anyway, we are reaching on the 3rd, keep your house prepared!" Emmett laughed, as happy-go-lucky as ever.

Today was the 1st of September, so only one more day! "OK, got to go now, I'll call you later. Adios!" I kept the phone down.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. I glanced at the clock. It was nearly 4, so I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a copy of the latest 'Science Weekly', sat down at the table and began to read. By accident, I stumbled upon an article titled 'Analyzing Bullies And Their Behavior'. It was the type of an article I would have normally skipped over, but as I started to read it, the seed of a plan began to grow in my mind. Yeah….this idea could really work out well….Emmett and Jasper had decided to come at the best possible time too. I grinned as I went through the various stages of the 'Master Plan' in my mind. This was really going to work out well. Then I remembered that I had to go over to Bella's at five. I looked at the clock. It was five minutes AFTER five!!!!

I quickly grabbed my coat and flung the door open, pausing only to lock it and shove the key in my pocket. Then I flat out ran towards Bella's house. She could be a real demon when she was angry, and I didn't want to miss out on her chocolate- chip cookies. I rang the door bell and then bent over, trying to ignore the stitch in my side.

When the door opened, I stood up. Bella was beaming at me, a huge smile on her face. "Edward! You would not believe what just happened!" she said.

"Let me come inside, I've got some amazing news too!" I said, making myself comfortable on the old sofa in her living room.

"Here, have some cookies. Renee just called and she said that my cousins, Alice and Rosalie are coming to visit for two months from New York! Can you believe it? We are going to have so much fun!" she said in one breath, while pushing the plate of cookies towards me.

I took one and then said, "Well, my good news is that my cousins are coming to visit too! Isn't that great? And I also have a little plan which, if executed correctly, will blow the queen bullies of our school right off their feet!" I grinned as I watched Bella's jaw drop in astonishment.

"Really? Tell me right now!" she leaned forward, all thoughts of homework forgotten.

"It involves all of our cousins, so firstly you've got to tell me when Alice and Rosalie are coming."

"Umm….I think they're coming on the 3rd at the latest. When are your cousins coming?"

"They're coming on the 3rd , and they live in New York too, so all of them would probably be on the same flight. That's good, there will be no need to waste time," I replied.

"OK, so what's the plan?" Bella asked impatiently.

"All this started when I read a little article in the Science Weekly about bullies. It said that bullies tend to act the way they do towards a particular person when they are afraid that the person will kick them out from their position as the 'popular person'. "

"So?"

"So now that we know the reason behind Lauren's bullying, we give her a huge shock by turning ourselves into exactly the same persons that she is afraid we would turn into, by giving ourselves a makeover!" I leaned back against the couch, and took another cookie.

"And what part do our cousins play in this?"

"They are the ones giving us the makeover! Don't they all come from NYC?"

"Oh, I see…….. What are your cousins' names?"

"Emmett and Jasper Cullen, they are my father's brother's sons."

Bella smiled slowly. "You had better watch out, Lauren and Co.!" she exclaimed suddenly. "The dorks are about to take over the school!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How did you like this chapter??**

**Good or bad, excellent or worse than before?**

**REVIEW!!**

**Review= : ) : D = More updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!!!! New chapter! Sorry for not having updated in so long, I was really busy, but I'm not going to bore you all with a long list of excuses. Anyway, just sit back and enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Recap: Edward comes up with a master plan to kick Lauren and Co. out of business. Bella and Edward's cousins are coming on the 3**__**rd**__** of September. It is currently the 1**__**st.**_

* * *

Bella's PoV

After Edward left, I was literally bouncing off the walls, I was so excited. Not only because of Edward's 'Master Plan' but because I was seeing my cousins after nearly six years! I couldn't help wondering whether they were part of the popular group at their school. Who knew how they had changed after so many years? Would they even like me? I tried to remember how they looked like…….Alice and Rosalie Hale……Nope. Nothing except for a blurred memory of two girls, a small, black haired one and a taller, blonde haired one.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang shrilly. I quickly jumped up and ran to the door. Charlie stood behind it, the cruiser already in place. Wow, what time was it? Time certainly flew by. I glanced at the clock as I mumbled a greeting to Charlie; it was almost eight o' clock. As Charlie hung up his jacket and gun, I started to comb through the fridge. "Hey Dad, what do you want to have for dinner?" I called out. "Anything will do, just make it quick, honey!" he replied.

I closed the fridge, and walked into the living room where Charlie was already watching his nightly game. "Dad, do you mind if I order a pizza? I'm not really in the mood to cook," I asked. "No, you look kinda keyed up anyway. Something bugging you?" he replied. "No, I'm just excited; Renee called to tell me that Alice and Rosalie are coming to visit day after tomorrow! Isn't that great?" I finally squealed, unable to keep it inside anymore.

"Who're Alice and Rosaline? Do I know them?" Charlie asked with a confused expression on his face. I rolled my eyes. Trust him to forget the names of his own nieces. "It's Rosalie, Dad. Don't you remember Uncle Em? The one who supposedly fought with grizzly bears?"

"How could I forget him? He's half crazy!"

"Yeah, so Alice and Rosalie are his daughters. Remember we went to visit them in New York?" I had no memories of that trip, but I still remembered we had gone there.

"Right……"

After dinner, I watched some mindless sitcom with Charlie, which neither of us enjoyed, but he seemed glad for the bonding time. At around 11 in the night, we finally went to sleep. I quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the morning, I woke up felling unusually hyper. I showered, got dressed and raced down as fast as I could run. After a hurried breakfast, I jumped into my old, red, rusty Chevy truck and gunned the deafening engine to life. Edward preferred to walk to school, even when it was raining cats and dogs; instead of driving his silver Volvo S60R. I reached the school very early; there was no sign of anyone in the building.

I carefully walked into the cafeteria, I am very clumsy, to the extent of being disabled, and there was no telling what this hyper feeling could do to me. Twenty minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the start of first period. I jumped, coming back to reality. The cafeteria had filled up while I was daydreaming about stuffing a custard pie down Lauren's designer outfit. I quickly walked to English, today was a Friday, and only the second day of school, so presumably, the students were acting like monkeys, jumping on chairs and desks. Mr. Mason had not arrived yet, so I slinked into the classroom and found a seat near the back of the room. I looked at my schedule and remembered that Edward was in this class too, but I didn't see him anywhere. Then he stepped through the door, with a gorgeous smile on his face when he spotted me.

Wait, what was _that_?? Did I just say that my BFF had a _gorgeous _smile?? What is wrong with me? Was the hyperness finally getting to me?

While I struggled with the idea of me thinking that Edward had a nice smile, Mr. Mason had arrived and was calling the class to order. Edward sat on the seat next to me, with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you all right? Your face seems kinda weird," he asked.

I quickly rearranged my face into a smile. "I'm OK, just thinking about whether my cousins would like me," I replied.

"Of course they'll like you. What's not to like?"

"Well, they might have been popular in New York, and seeing that I am a geek, they might treat me like Lauren does," I said.

"Don't talk nonsense. It's just the nerves, there's nothing to worry about," he said.

Feeling reassured, I gave Edward a quick smile and turned to Mr. Mason and the lecture he was giving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later, as I was walking to our table with my lunch tray, Lauren stepped in front of me and peered at my food. "Well, well, well. Are we trying to get skinny, fat? I don't think that your pathetic little attempt will work, because you'll always remain a fat Bella butterball, no matter what you eat," she sneered. Behind her, Jessica and her cronies laughed in their stupid, nasally voices.

I felt a blush color my cheeks, but it was not of embarrassment, it was of anger. I kept my mouth shut, and then an idea struck me. I pretended that I was going to cry, making my eyes all big and watery. Lauren and the others laughed harder. Then, I started to walk, and accidently-on-purpose tripped and dumped the contents of my tray all over Lauren. The salad and Italian dressing drenched her hair and face, while the grilled cheese sandwich jammed itself down her shirt. "Oops, _so _sorry," I said in a fake, sweet voice, trying to hold in the laughter that threatened to burst out. The cafeteria became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Lauren let loose with a string of profanities. One look at her face, and I let loose with a fit of laughing so hard that my stomach ached. I laughed and laughed and laughed, while the stunned students looked at the spectacle unfolding in front of them.

Lauren screeched like a deranged bird and stalked out of the cafeteria, her cronies scuttling after her, shooting me furious glares.

Finally, Edward had to help me get to the table, as I was doubled up with laughter and my tummy ached so badly, I couldn't walk.

He was laughing too, while the cafeteria went back to normal, but some students kept looking at me, some appreciatively, some shocked and so on. Just you wait, Lauren. There's a lot more to come!!

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter? Again, I apologize for not updating sooner, but I'll make a deal with you. If I get at least 6 reviews, I'll update as fast as I can!! And I can be pretty fast when I want to! And remember to vote on my poll, it's your chance to declare which team you support! It closes on Sunday, November 29****th****, so VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, you can always PM me or review!**

**Xox Cullensroc xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking Over the School- Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**A/N- Another chapter, and this time you didn't have to wait for nearly 3 months! Yeah, you all should be happy : P Anyway, this is the chapter in which Edward and Bella go to the airport to welcome the cousins. Hope you enjoy this!!**

* * *

(Bella's PoV)

I bit down on my lower lip nervously, unable to keep from bouncing on the chair I was sitting on. "Relax, Bells, you don't have anything to worry about. Your cousins will love you," Edward tried to reassure me again. We were at the Seattle airport; waiting for Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett's flight to land. I was extremely agitated, unable to banish the scenarios I had thought of last night when I couldn't go to sleep.

In one, Rosalie and Alice came strolling up, took one look at me, and walked away without a word. In another, as soon as they saw me, they started insulting me on my straight, mousy brown hair, my dull brown eyes, and my pale, almost translucent skin. Not that I didn't endure the same insults at school, but hearing them from my cousins would hit harder. In yet another, they came with me to school, but when they found out that I was not one of the popular group, they instantly dumped me, like Jessica, to join Lauren's group.

I was jolted out of my reverie when an announcement was broadcast that Rosalie and Alice's flight was landing. I started bouncing faster, until Edward put a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me again without much success. Twenty torturous minutes later, the passengers were finally coming out. In the middle of the hordes of people, I spotted two girls and two boys laughing together. The boys looked like Emmett and Jasper, based on the description Edward had given me. The girls looked kind of familiar too, so I assumed that they were Alice and Rosalie. Edward and I quickly rose up and walked towards them. The blond guy noticed us first. He had shaggy hair and light green eyes, which widened as he looked at Edward.

"Edward!" he called out, capturing the attention of the others. We quickened our pace, and as we came near them, the other boy with dark, curly hair threw up his arms and bellowed "EDWARD! My brother, here you are!" All the other people stopped in their tracks and stared at us. I blushed under all those eyes and tried to hide behind Edward. "Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella Swan, my friend," Edward introduced us, "Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper, my cousins."

Emmett immediately picked me up in a big bear hug that knocked all my wind out. "Can't….breathe…..Emmett!" I choked out. "Oops, sorry," he said. He had green eyes too, the same shade as Jasper's, though they were lighter than Edward's eyes. Jasper stepped forward, and shyly extended his hand. "Hey, Bella," he said.

"Hey Jas- Oof!" All my breath was knocked out of me as a petite, pixie like girl hugged with almost as much force as Emmett. "Hey Bella! I'm Alice; it's so nice to finally meet you after so many years! I've brought all of our photos- you should see them you look so cute! Rose and I could hardly wait to see you, I don't remember a lot about you, but you loved to read books! Are there any good stores here? We need to go shopping soon, I adore shopping!" She paused to take a breath, and was about to start talking again when the other girl interrupted. "Hi, Bella, I'm Rosalie; you probably figured that out already though. Don't mind Alice, she's always like that, a little ball of energy. Shall we go get our luggage?"

I nodded mutely, stunned by Rosalie and Alice's beauty. Rosalie was tall, with a beautiful figure, long blond hair, and piercing blue eyes, while Alice was willowy, with short spiky black hair and light blue eyes. We separated and agreed to meet at the entrance. Alice talked a mile a minute, and I was required to say very little. As we walked back after picking up their luggage, I asked Alice, "What have you stuffed in these suitcases? They weigh a ton, and you have so many!"

She replied, "Clothes, shoes and make up, what else? I need to look good all the time!"

Conversation flowed easily between us, and soon the boys were loading the luggage in Edward's Volvo. "God, Alice, do you really need three suitcases of clothes? Isn't one enough?" Jasper asked exasperatedly. "Of course not," Alice replied, looking scandalized. Jasper just shook his head and smiled at her. Hmm…. I could see a tiny crush forming. I smiled unconsciously, looking at them. "You saw it too? Alice has a crush on Jasper," Rosalie whispered in my ear. "Alice? I thought _Jasper _had a crush on Alice," I replied.

"Maybe. Anyway, what's with you and Edward? Something going on there?"

I flushed at her hinting tone. "No! He's my best friend! I don't have feelings for him," I answered, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, right. As if I believe that. Now spill!"

"I told you, there's nothing there!"

"Nothing where?" Emmett asked us, opening the car door. "Uh, nothing, just some girl talk," I replied hurriedly, shooting Rose a death glare. She simply smirked and got in the car.

Soon, we were all squished in the Volvo, and speeding towards Forks. Edward had already told them about his plan, and Alice was rapidly making shopping plans. "Then we will have to go to a spa, a hair salon, and then shopping for the right shoes. Make sure you both get enough sleep, alright? My raw material has to be perfect before I make you into a work of art," she said.

We finally reached Forks at 4 in the evening, and everyone was ravenous, so we went to our house first. I left a note for Charlie, telling him that I was over at the Cullen's and Alice and Rose were with me. Emmett and Jasper were fast becoming my close friends and Alice and Rosalie were awesome, there was no other word for it. This weekend was going to be a lot of fun, I was sure.

Carlisle and Esme welcomed the cousins with open arms. They loved Esme, who couldn't, she was the perfect mom. We quickly opened a family pack of chips and passed out cans of Coke and Mountain Dew; and raced upstairs to Edward's room. We shared stories about our childhood, school, and so on. I promised Alice that I would come visit her in New York whenever I got the chance. Time flew by as I had the most fun I had ever had in months, and all too soon, it was time for us to go home.

"Sorry guys, Charlie's going to come home soon, and If I don't want him to go without food, we'll have to leave now," I told Alice and Rosalie. "Fine, let's say goodbye and we'll be on our way," Rosalie said.

I hugged Esme and Carlisle, and we were soon walking home, and just talking about random things. At least we were, until Alice brought up Edward. I vehemently denied all their accusations about me loving Edward, but they just wouldn't shut up until we reached home. I quickly got started on dinner, and avoided the subject of Edward whenever it came up. Rose, who was helping me, knew that I was purposely avoiding it, but thankfully she didn't push it.

Charlie came home, and we had a quiet dinner. We went up to bed soon after. Rose and Alice were sleeping in the spare room next to my bedroom. I quickly fell asleep, content and just plain happy.

* * *

**How was that? Good, or bad? Review, people! I live on reviews! So, if you don't want me to starve and die, REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Previously…..**

_Charlie came home and we had a quiet dinner. We went up to bed soon after. Rose and Alice were sleeping in the spare room next to my bedroom. I quickly fell asleep, content and just plain happy._

The next morning I woke to a furious midget throwing clothes out of my closet all over the floor.

"Why don't you have any decent clothes in here?" she asked, punctuating each word with a piece of clothing thrown over her shoulder.

"Cause I live jeans and jerseys my friend. That's my motto – jeans and jerseys," I replied.

"Fine," she huffed, "We're going on a major shopping spree today."

"Okay, as soon as I get ready we'll go get the boys."

"No need to do that, I already called them; they're picking us up at ten."

I glanced at the clock. It was nine twenty five. I groaned and quickly went to shower. When I came out, Rose and Alice were ready, having cereal. I downed mine and then waited for Edward and the rest to arrive. I was feeling extremely jumpy, quite unlike my usual state.

As soon as Edward arrived, I jumped into the car. Emmett was riding shot gun, and for that I was thankful – at least we wouldn't have to squeeze in with him on the backseat. The rest of the group climbed in, and after the preliminary greetings, we were off.

The car was eerily silent, and bugged by the quiet, Alice leaned over the console and flipped on the radio. A burst of static emanated for her efforts, and Emmett; always one for finding humor in a situation, laughed loudly.

"Looks as if the radio doesn't like you, short stuff!" he said, and that got us laughing too.

After the commotion had died down, Emmett opened the glove compartment and started browsing through the CD's. He kept on a running commentary as he did so.

"Linkin Park, Linkin Park, Linkin Park – Good Lord in heaven, Edward, how many CD's d'you have of the same band?"

"That's my favorite band, Emmett, and Bella's too, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your comments to a low." Edward retorted.

"That's nearly impossible to do, Edward, surely you'd have learned that after last night," Jasper said. He and Emmett erupted into laughter, and Edward burned a red that could have rivaled mine.

"What happened yesterday night?" Rose asked curiously.

With a death glare aimed at both of the other guys, Edward responded testily, "Nothing."

"Oh come on, something must have happened to get such a reaction out of you!" I teased.

He flushed again, and then made a motion as if he were locking his lips, never taking his eyes off the road.

Alice pouted, and said "Oh come on….fine, Emmett, Jasper, what happened last night?"

"Sorry Shorty, that's private, and as much as I'd like to embarrass Ed here, I wouldn't disclose that info," Emmett said with a grin.

"Party pooper."

"Real mature, Shorty, real mature."

"Jazz?" Alice now tried to wheedle the mysterious conversation out of Jasper. "Wouldn't you tell me? Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

Jasper looked very close to giving in when Emmett leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Edward snorted, having heard what Emmett said, and that apparently steeled Jasper's resolve to keep mum, and Alice was disappointed again.

"So, what were you girls up to last night?" Edward asked in an effort to change the topic.

Rose and Alice cackled manically. My face burned. The boys, catching on that this was a topic I'd like to avoid, immediately flooded the traitors sitting next to me with questions.

"What did you talk about?" Emmett asked.

"Tell us, we do have a right to know…." Jasper said.

"Wait," I cried as Rose began to open her mouth. "You don't have a right to know – you didn't tell us what happened last night with you guys!"

"This girl is going to be a lawyer someday, I can tell," Emmett said, although not in a mocking way.

"You make a fair point. I believe we're at an impasse now, so why not talk about something else?" Jasper suggested.

"No need, we're in Port Angeles now, and the mall is just round the corner," Edward said.

Alice giggled evilly. "It's time!"

Four hours later, we all staggered into the parking lot, our arms full of bags. My eyes were starting to droop, and I yawned, unable to stifle it.

The yawn was contagious, and Jasper and Rosalie yawned in succession. That set the others off, and soon we were climbing into the car and trying to find a place to sleep. Emmett was riding shotgun again, and the rest of us squeezed into the backseat.

Edward yawned particularly loudly, and I turned to him.

"Hey, you sure you can drive? You look a lot tired."

"No worries, Bells, I'm fine, and it's not as if we're driving to California," he replied with a smile, and promptly yawned again.

I chuckled, and climbed back in. a few minutes into the drive, and Alice was fast asleep, her head on Jasper's shoulder.

I smiled at the sight of those two, they complemented each other perfectly. Jasper was the calm to Alice's energy; Alice was the cheerfulness to Jasper's quiet. I was pretty sure they would eventually end up together.

Half an hour later, I was still awake, fighting to keep my eyes open in an effort to see whether Edward needed any help. Emmett was snoring loudly over in the passenger seat, and Rosalie was off in her dreams.

I was losing the fight with my eyelids, though, and wearily I asked Edward to turn on the radio. He switched it on, and turned it to the local rock station.

The sudden sound of the Offspring wailing away made the sleeping beauties jerk awake, and they blearily let out a stream of complaints. My excuse was that someone needed to stay awake so that we didn't crash, and all but Alice accepted it.

"Nothing better than a rock station to wake you up from wonderland. Couldn't you put on some classical music or something?" she grumbled.

"No offense to any classical music lovers, but that will probably put us to sleep faster than any sleeping pill," Edward remarked.

"How do you know that? Maybe a sleeping pill will be more effective, no one's ever proven that before."

"Actually, Alice, just a few ye-," Edward began, preparing to launch into one of his science lectures. Thankfully, Emmett interrupted just in the nick of time, moaning about how all the chatter was keeping him from his "blissful sleep".

"Fine, I'll let it go. Just no more surprises like that, okay?" Alice relented.

Edward and I agreed, and the rest of the drive passed without incident. When we walked groggily into Charlie's house, the sound of someone snoring in midst of a baseball game hit us. I realized Charlie had fallen asleep waiting for us, and after sending him to his room, we went to bed as well.

The next day we all woke up late. Charlie had already gone to the police station, leaving a note apologizing for falling asleep last night. After a lazy breakfast, the three of us still in our pajamas, we wandered into the living room. Snuggled comfortably on the couch, we were watching cartoons – really, the Looney Tunes never got old – when the phone rang. Rose went to pick it up, and her slightly irritated greeting quickly melted into one of excitement. Once she hung up the phone, Rosalie turned to Alice and me, her face beaming.

"Guess what, guys?"

"What, Rose?" we chorused.

"Mom has agreed to let us stay here for three more weeks! Isn't that great?" Rose began to do some sort of weird happy dance which involved a lot of impossible looking maneuvers. I looked to my right, and Alice's shocked face met mine.

Within a moment, Alice too was on her feet, squealing about how hard it was to get their mom to agree to this and how ecstatic she felt. My face broke into a wide smile, happiness coursing to me at the news. I'd finally have some more friends, and God knows I needed some female friends. Edward _was _my best friend, and nothing could change that, but I couldn't talk about some stuff to him. My mom and I had a pretty open relationship, but what with her living so far away and in a different time zone, lengthy chats were few and far between.

We called the boys to tell them about this good news, and although there was some moroseness about the fact that they would be leaving earlier than Rosalie and Alice, they were mostly happy.

After a general celebration, Alice quickly went into her bossy mode. It was funny seeing this travel sized girl stomping about like she was commander-in-chief of the US Army, but once she got started, well, even Hitler would have had a hard time competing with her.

She made us parade around in our new clothes, and in no uncertain terms, she informed Edward and the others that they would soon be subjected to this as well. A while passed before she actually made us get dressed and ready to go over to the Cullen's' but even then, she was still ordering us about in military style.

I was still looking forward to see the boys – all of them over six feet in height – get bossed around by this tiny five feet nothing girl. But what happened at the Cullen house surpassed even my expectations…

***Waves* Hi you all. I know it's been ages since I updated, and most of you would already have forgotten about what this story was all about, but trust me, I will frankly admit that I never expected to be one of the authors who don't update for nearly a year. However, I hope that this, the longest chapter till date, will keep you satisfied until next time =)**

**And please drop me a review, even if it is just a simple : ) or : (. It really does motivate me to write faster, and I promise to reply to each one of you :D**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything except for the story line.**

** Hey! I know you all were pretty curious to know what happens at the Cullen house…but because I am evil, this chapter is from Edward's perspective, and starts at the night when the cousins arrive. Enjoy!**

**PS – I strongly recommend reading it in the ¾ or ½ format; it really gets easier to read :)

* * *

**

After the girls left, I showed Emmett and Jasper my extensive game and music collection, which they immediately started going through. We fell into easy banter, and our conversation flowed so naturally that one would assume we had been friends all our life, instead of just a few hours. I had never clicked with anyone so effortlessly, except for Bella, and it surprised me how much we had in common.

Sometime later, Emmett started investigating about my relationship with Bella. He was like a bulldog – once he got on to something, he never let it go; and so even after multiple attempts to convince him that Bella and I were not together, I had no feelings of _that _kind for her and so on, he wasn't giving in.

Of course, then Jasper had to join in. Egged on by Em, he made such racy suggestions that I'm shocked I didn't blow a blood vessel, considering how red my face turned. He finally stopped when a large cushion struck his face. I had never been so glad that Esme had bought those firm cushions that matched the bedspread instead of the soft ones which didn't.

But I digress.

Emmett, predictably, started laughing his head off at the stunned expression on Jasper's face. Annoyed and embarrassed, Jazz threw the cushion at Emmett's head, but it went off course and hit the Power Rangers action figures Jazz had brought with him (yes, he still watched that show). By now, Em was laughing so hard he was silent and had tears running down his red cheeks. I joined in too at the sight of Jasper running to pick his beloved figures up with a horrified look.

After setting them back just so on the table, he picked up two cushions and lobbed them at our heads. I ducked just in time, but Em got hit on his face and his stomach, so he was moaning and laughing, _and _bending down to clutch his stomach. Satisfied with his revenge, Jasper turned his back on us….and well; I couldn't resist the opportunity to hit him with a cushion again. Jasper stared back at me with an incredulous look on his face, and then all hell broke out, and we snorted and sniggered our way into the night.

* * *

Next morning I was woken up by the incessant ringing of a phone. I fumbled for it and then groggily asked "'Ello?"

Alice's way too perky voice replied, "Wakey wakey boys! You've to come pick us up at 10 for our shopping trip!"

"That's fine; but there's no need to call at…uh...8:30 in the…..oh."

"'Oh' is right, Edward. Ten sharp or I'll throw you to the lions. See ya!"

I stared at the phone. Alice was a mysterious creature. I wondered whether she had been a general or something in her previous life…maybe she had been Hitler. Heh. Certainly explained her military style voice.

After pondering on this deep question for a few more minutes, I woke up the sleeping uglies next to me and we ambled into the kitchen. Mom had gone to the interior decorating service where she occasionally worked, and had made some pancakes for us before she left. As we stuffed our stomachs with those delicacies, I mentioned that Alice had called.

"Really?" Jasper asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No, it all occurred in my dreams," I deadpanned.

Jasper took my statement seriously and his face fell. I smacked my forehead.

"You lovesick fool; Ed here obviously was teasing you!" Emmett said while rolling his eyes.

"My name is _not _Ed, Eddie or any other variation-" I started to say when Jazz interrupted with a look of understanding.

"Oh. I see…wait, I'm not a lovesick fool!" he protested.

"Sure you're not," Em and I said simultaneously and then smirked at each other. Jazz just glared at us and went up to get ready.

When we stopped in front of Chief Swan's house, the door flung open and Bella ran out. She looked a bit anxious, but then Alice and Rosalie barreled out and jumped into the Volvo, and I forgot about the matter. Emmett was trying to insult my set of Linkin Park albums, despite having squealed like a 6 year old on seeing that I had the entire collection of Blink-182 CD's. In an attempt to quell him, I made the mistake of asking him to keep quiet. Jazz then eagerly grabbed the opening and brought up the conversation from last night.

Soon, Alice was trying to wheedle out last night's interrogation from Emmett and Jasper. I burned red in a recollection of those mortifying events, and denied to say anything. Emmett thankfully refused to give in, but Jasper was on the edge of spilling all thanks to Alice's puppy dog eyes and sad pout, but Emmett sensed my discomfort and whispered in Jasper's ear, "Whipped!"

It was now Jasper's turn to blush (hah, he _is _a love sick fool!), and dissatisfied, Alice turned away. To change the subject, I asked the girls about what they did last night. Rose and Alice started to giggle, and Bella flushed. Jazz and Em delved in to this subject, but Bella diverted it quite successfully, and by the time this ended, we were in Port Angeles.

After a long, long time, we emerged from the mall. Emmett, Jasper and I made a secret vow never to go shopping with the little midget from hell ever again – I had a sneaky suspicion that I was getting blisters on my feet. Bella looked very concerned when we all started yawning while getting in the car, and made a cute little scrunched up face.

Er, wait. What did I just think?

_You thought Bella was cute, moron._

Yeah, I got that, thank you very much. I meant, _why _did I think of Bella as being cute? She's my best friend, for God's sake!

_Your _cute _best friend._

Oh shut up.

Anyway, I reassured her that I was not going to fall asleep in front of the wheel; and then watched her promptly go to sleep along with the others. Emmett was snoring in the front seat, and Alice was resting her head on Jasper. There was definitely something going on between the two of them.

_The same something that was going on between you and Bella, huh?_

Didn't you hear me telling you to shut up?

_Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?_

I did know that. Now shut up.

_Cranky old geezer._

Argh!

_Hehehe._

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Bella asking me to turn on the radio. I willingly did so, and another one of my favorite bands, the Offspring, started singing their lungs out. Woken up by the sudden sound, the others complained, but soon conceded when Bella explained her reasoning. All except for Alice, of course, seeing as she was Hitler in her previous life. Bella won her over though, and all was well.

Later, after dropping them off and having dinner with Esme and Carlisle, along with one of his hospital anecdotes, we went back up to bed.

The next day, we were awake before Alice called, so there was no unwelcome intrusion on our sleep. The good news was that their mom let them stay for some time in Forks, but the bad news was that Jasper went into one of his emo modes; whining about how he'd leave before Alice and wouldn't get to sit next to her on the flight. Emmett, in his typical fashion, just slapped him on the back and told him that they'd just have to convince their parents to let them stay longer.

Alice had also informed us that she'd make us model our new clothes, so we all got dressed. However, Emmett soon pulled us aside and said, "I have an awesome plan!"

"The last time you had an awesome plan, Em, you got grounded and got detention for two weeks," Jasper said dryly.

"Yeah, but this is going to be epic!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see, one of us is going to dress up as a maid-"

"Not me!" Jasper and I cried in unison.

"Wait, just hear me out, and then that person's going to open the door for the girls, and say that she was hired to help clean the house by a Mr. E. Cullen, and after she came she had seen two boys go out. Then, she's going to show them around the house, and at a certain place, the other two guys are going to be dressed up as vampires or some other monsters and give the girls the scare of their life," Em said with a wicked smile on his face.

"That's certainly better than your last plan, but who's going to be the maid?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not!" Em declared.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You see these muscles, baby? No girl has got _these _beauties, that's for sure."

"Fine. Jasper, you be the girl."

"Hell no! You be the girl!"

"Whoa there, let the mastermind decide," Em said while cracking his neck. "Jazz, you have a girlier looking face compared to E, but you're taller than him…so Edward, _you _are the girl."

*^#$ my life.

* * *

**Lol. Did you enjoy reading that as much as I liked writing it? I love Edward's point of view, his inner voice is quite similar to my own. This is the second longest chapter till date, so I decided to make a deal with you all. If you get me five reviews or more, I'll write faster and longer chapters! I currently have 23 reviews, and just five more will do the trick. Even a simple :) or : ( will work….so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…not even a funny disclaimer. **

**I know I said I'll update faster, and it's been three months, but it was so hard to write this chapter! I deleted and rewrote this so many times that it boggles my mind; this was supposed to be an easy chapter…but apparently my writing mojo disagrees. Anyhow, enjoy the efforts of three whole months of tearing my hair out! Lol ; D**

_**(This continues from the end of chapter 5, where Bella and the girls are getting ready to go over to Edward's house)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bella POV

I sighed as Alice made me model yet another of her purchases from yesterday. I had asked her not to go overboard with my makeover – when I said I lived in jeans and jerseys, I was serious, and not even a makeover by Alice could change that. Right now, Alice had me put on a pair of dark blue jeans (one of the few I really liked) and a white t-shirt with a funny slogan scrawled on to it.

"That looks great on you, Bells," Alice said, "but put a little more oomph in your walk! You know you have it in you; just let that diva out!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Al, but the only thing I have right now is patience, and not much of it," I retorted.

"Just a few more to go then," Rosalie said.

"A _few _more_? _You said it was a few more ten minutes ago too!"

"Did I? I don't remember…" Rose said while tapping her chin with a mock thoughtful look on her face.

"Of_ course_ you don't," I said sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Cut it out you two, and Bella, you win. We're going over to Edward's house right now, just let me get changed."

"Oh thank you Alice. I'll owe forever for doing this marvelous favor on me. I never thought I'd get to see my best friend ever again! But you have shown such mercy that- Ouch! What was that for?" I yelled as Alice smacked my head.

"That was for being a smartass," she replied, grinning.

"I'm not a smartass! I'm just an extremely-"

"Annoying girl," Rose interrupted. "Now shut up and get dressed."

I sighed but grinned and went to put on some of my usual clothes while Alice and Rose stuffed the new clothes into a large bag.

We walked over in a comfortable silence over to the Cullen house. Alice skipped like a little girl, twirling around the sidewalk unselfconsciously, while Rosalie and I watched her with smiles on our faces.

The barely five minute walk was soon over and I rang the bell, while the other girls took in the neat white house and the beautiful flowers. Esme's passion for gardening was only overshadowed by her passion for decorating, and so both the inside and outside of the Cullen home looked stunning.

No one answered the door for a good five minutes. We all were just standing there looking at each other in confusion when the door was abruptly yanked open by a flushed and panting…girl?

"Hey….," I said, and then trailed off awkwardly as we took in each other.

The unknown girl was dressed in distressed jeans and sneakers and wore a shirt saying "Port Angeles Cleaning Company – You want it clean, we'll give you clean!" Her bright red, possibly dyed hair was tied up in a ponytail, with bangs falling down into her eyes. She was undeniably good looking – a smooth face, straight nose, and pretty green eyes framed by long lashes.

For a second, I felt a pang of insecurity and jealousy while looking at her, and I wondered why Edward would even spare me a second glance when he had such gorgeous girls to feast his eyes on.

Then I remembered that the Cullens never hired maids, Esme wanted her family to be able to take care of their house by themselves, so the girl obviously had been invited here by someone other than Edward. Emmett, maybe?

A sound of a throat clearing snapped me out of my reverie, and I saw Rosalie give me a curious look.

"Wouldn't you introduce us, Bella?" she asked politely, but with a slight annoyed tone underneath.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Bella Swan, and these are my cousins, Alice and Rosalie. We were going to hang out with the boys…" I said.

"Yes! Mr. Cullen told me you would be coming over. Please, come in. My name is Tanya, and I was here to clean some stuff up," the girl said. She had a thick British accent and an unusually husky voice.

We three nodded and stepped into the house. It was eerily quiet and empty, as I was used to hearing some noise or the other when I came – Esme singing, Edward playing his music, or Carlisle watching TV.

"Who called you here?" asked Alice inquisitively.

"Just one E Cullen," Tanya replied vaguely. "Oh, I remember now! I was supposed to take you up to the attic," she exclaimed unexpectedly.

"I didn't know the Cullens _had _an attic," I mumbled. How could I have been friends with them for two years and missed that little fact?

Tanya smiled, or smirked would be more appropriate as she headed up the staircase and gestured for us to follow her. She seemed pleased with herself, as if she were laughing at some inside joke, but the expression on her face did nothing to lessen my anxiety.

Charlie's incessant lectures about "Stranger Danger" were making their appearance known, and I chided myself for not asking Tanya for some sort of identification. For all I knew, she could be a serial killer who had tied up the boys and was planning on torturing all of us together.

The second floor was empty too, the sound of our footsteps resonating against the wooden floor. We walked in a tense silence past Carlisle's office, Esme's workshop, the bedrooms and the bathrooms. Finally Tanya stopped in front of the guest room.

"Come in," she said while holding the door open for us, then closing it securely after we walked inside.

Alice was bobbing up and down on her toes, while Rosalie was taking in the room. My eyes flashed to the windows and the door, looking for ways to escape; while my mind was busy coming up with gruesome scenarios of Tanya murdering us in an assorted variety of ways.

Tanya pulled up a chair next to the window and then climbed on it. We watched in silence as she pulled on a latch in the ceiling and a trapdoor swung down. So this was the entrance to the mysterious attic…Edward certainly never mentioned it.

Tanya gestured for one of us to climb on the chair. I shrunk back, my heart beating fast as I dredged up even more horrific scenarios of out death. I opened my mouth to scream but my voice disappeared as Alice jumped on the chair, her expression carefree but her eyes wide open.

Tanya boosted her up into the dim darkness of the attic, and Alice scrambled up.

"It's okay, guys, there's nothing much up here except dust and a few boxes. Maybe there are some baby photos of Edward here!" Alice's voice floated back to us.

I gulped.

Rosalie saw my expression, shook her head and climbed on the chair. Tanya was going to help her up, but with a flip of her hair, Rosalie went up without a backwards glance into the attic.

"Alice's right, Bella, there is nothing much up here. Come on!" her disembodied voice said.

I climbed up with my heart drumming a terrified beat in my chest. Up till now, Tanya hadn't said a word. I looked down on her as I climbed up into the opening, and she had a blank expression on her face.

For some reason, that blank look scared me more than the evil smirk…

Rosalie grasped my hand as the rest of my body went through the trapdoor. My eyes were just adjusting to the darkness when the trapdoor swung shut behind me with a low _thud. _

Tanya had not come up with us – she had trapped us in!

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy," I mumbled, trying not to panic and start hyperventilating.

Rose let go of my hand and ran over to the door, the dust swirling on the floor as she ran. She tugged on the door, but it couldn't be opened from the inside. There were no windows either, and the only light was a dim glow from the edges of the trapdoor.

Alice was standing stunned in the corner, next to some cardboard boxes, looking for all intents and purposes like a goldfish out of water. Rose's frustrated grunt pulled both me and her out of our reveries and we frantically ran along the perimeter of the attic. The room was a lot bigger than we had expected, and by the time Rose gave up on the trapdoor and joined us in our search for an escape, we had barely reached halfway across the room.

_Creak!_

We all stood stock still as the floor creaked.

"Who did that?" asked Alice, her voice just a slight whisper.

"Not me," Rose whispered back, and I shook my head in the negative. Alice gulped, her eyes widening as another creak echoed through the dust filled room. My heart was somewhere in the vicinity of my throat, and it was beating hard enough that it was a miracle no one else could hear it.

"Bloody _hell!_" Rose screamed as a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed her waist. At the same time, another hand shot out and grabbed me.

I wiggled and kicked and screamed as loud as I could as my captor dragged me back through the dust and clapped a hand over my mouth. Neither Alice nor Rose were in sight, but someone was sobbing loudly, wildly and without interruption.

"W-whoever you are…p-please l-let us go…we d-don't mean a-any harm, I swear," Alice's frightened voice rang out. I assumed no one had caught her yet, as she continued, her voice broken by jagged sobs.

"D-don't hurt us, just l-let us go, I-I promise we wouldn't t-tell anybody…just let t-the boys and us go, please," she said, and my mind immediately leapt to Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Were they dead? Had Tanya locked them in the basement to torture them? My mind raced as tears started to well up in my eyes too.

A single drop fell down on the hand that was holding my mouth. The hand jerked away, as if it had been electrocuted, and simultaneously, a loud groan came from the opposite end of the room.

"Holy crap, but that hurt like hell," a familiar voice growled.

"Emmett?" Rose and I asked.

"Aw man, looks like the game's over," the voice replied back.

The distinctive sound of static over a radio broke the shocked silence that had settled over us after Emmett's reply.

"Blondie…can you hear me? What happened? I heard some noises-" Edward's voice came from behind me, interrupted by a short burst of static.

I turned around as the arms holding me fell back, and standing behind me, with a very sheepish expression on his face, was Jasper.

"Blondie?" was the only thing my dazed brain could come up with.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice was like cold steel.

"Crap," muttered Jasper. "Run, Emmett," he yelled, and he shot off like a bullet with Emmett passing me just a few seconds later.

My frozen brain kicked into gear, and as Alice and Rosalie brushed by me, I ran behind them, my anger at the stupid prank fueling me.

"You bloody idiots! Come back here!" Rose yelled, her shout echoing off the walls.

In front of us a golden rectangle of light glimmered suddenly – Emmett and Jasper had managed to open the trapdoor and had jumped down into the guest room.

"They found out, Edward! Run for your life!" Emmett's shout reached up faintly into the attic. Alice reached the door first and she swung down gracefully. Rose followed next but I hesitated. The drop down to the guest room floor seemed awfully big…

"Get over yourself, Bella, and jump down _this instant!" _Rose yelled.

I took a deep breath and followed her advice. The wooden floor thumped against my shoes and I faltered as I took in the scene inside the guest room. Three walkie-talkies were lying on the floor and a pair of ski masks were flung haphazardly on the bed.

"Come on, Bella," Alice shrieked, the anger in her voice plain.

I followed the sound of her voice, running down the stairs into the living room.

The boys were _so _dead.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Evil place to end the chapter…especially after three months delay. But this chapter was over 2,000 words – two thousand! – making it the longest chapter till date.**

** About my posting schedule: I envy those authors who can churn out chapters on a fixed schedule, without delay…but unfortunately, I'm not one of those. You might have to wait a few months for it, but the chapters are going to be at least over a 1,000 words, I promise. I hope that's one more reason for you to stick with this story – apart from my fabulous writing, of course ;) **

** So, what do you think the girls are gonna do to the boys? Got any ideas/suggestions? Give me a review – I promise to reply to each and every one of them :D Also, I have a poll on my profile – which character do you want to see more of in this story? Go and vote! Votes + reviews = happy me = longer chapter = happy you :)**

**And because I'm bored, what sun sign are you? I'm a Virgo :)  
**

**Cullensroc.**


End file.
